Masked Me
by Onmoraki
Summary: "Once this mask was held by one, after the crash, two stand hiding behind the mask." Allen just woke up from a 7months coma. His body has changed and so has his mind? Allen gets transferred to a school near the hospital just to make sure he's ok. How will he be accepted? [Yullen] This has some chapters that will be rated higher... I will warn ya.


.oOo.

_**Chap 1. Wake up**_

_**Allen P.O.V**_

Do you know how it feels to be in a car crash?  
>You don't? Well I'll tell you.<p>

My dad said we were going to visit one of his friends.  
>I was actually happy for him, because he…kinda lost it after his brother died.<br>I stepped in the car, and asked where we were going. He just gave me a smile.

I didn't think about it then, my dad was a serious man, but he fooled around.  
>I sat next to my dad who was driving, noticing that he was humming and seemed really happy.<br>First I thought it was just a good day for him, but then after noticing that he wasn't driving straight.

"Mana, are you drunk?" I asked. His smile just widened.

Turning my eyes to look back on the road, I saw a big tree in front of us.  
>Before I could even open my mouth to scream, the car slammed in to the tree.<br>The time seemed to stop. I could see everything in slow motion.

My body got pushed forward, but soon after that the airbags came out, pushing my body back.  
>The impact of air colliding, pushing the air back, the windshield broke in an instant.<br>Glass shards flied everywhere. I couldn't move my body. I felt how a glass shard was pushed in to my left eye. I could even hear the blood rush out…

I could feel how the car tilted and fell over to the side, hitting my head really hard.  
>Only now noticing that dads face was covered in blood.<p>

After that, I don't remember.  
>It all went black.<p>

* * *

><p>I could hear noise.<p>

_Biip…biip….biip…_

Are those machines? Am I in a hospital?  
>I can hear voices, they are talking about me?<p>

…."Coma"…

I tried moving my arms, but they didn't listen to me. I tried to open my eyes, but I could only see black.  
>I tried opening my mouth "Hey, I'm here"<br>My body wouldn't listen.

The first week my friends came to visit me. I could hear cries and them saying something.  
>I wish I could have given them some kind of a response, but I just couldn't.<br>I noticed, my dad never visited me.

Then came the day when I could open my eyes.

I opened my eyes slowly, something felt off.  
>The room was white, it hurts my eyes, make it stop.<br>I blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light.  
>My ears were ringing and I had a headache.<br>I really was in a hospital.

I tried turning my head, it worked fine.  
>I moved my legs, they seemed to work fine.<br>I moved my hands, my right hand moved, but my left didn't.

I swung my gaze to look at my left arm, which was in a pack.  
>What had happened?<p>

The nurse came in to the room, doing the normal checkup. Noticing that I was awake.  
>She then turned and walked to the door screaming.<p>

"Patient 109 is awake" her voice seemed happy.

Suddenly doctors and nursed rushed in to my room, greeting me and saying good morning.  
>I was utterly confused, I had just slept for a couple of weeks.<p>

"You have been in a coma for 7 months now, Allen" a doctor said.

I felt how my chin fell down. "What? Wait? 7months?"

The doctor just nodded. "Can you remember your name?"

"Allen Walker" I answered.

The doctor nodded again, but then his gaze became serious, like he didn't really want to say it.

"Allen, you were involved in a car crash last spring. A glass shard was pierced in your left eye, we weren't able to save your eye." The doctor said.

I slowly brought my hand to my eye, feeling it wasn't there. I almost fell in to shock.  
>After calming me down, the doctor continued.<p>

"And the motor exploded, leaving… your hand in such state. It shouldn't be a problem using it, but it doesn't look the same" the doctor said, he stood up from his chair he was sitting on, unwrapping the pack it was in, revealing the truth within.

My arm looked like it was melting, but it didn't hurt, nor did it feel different like having a normal arm. But instead of my normal pale white skin, it shifted red.

I didn't utter a word. I just looked at my arm. What the hell was this?  
>The doctor stepped outside the room, coming in almost immediately with a mirror in his hands.<br>He placed the mirror before me so I could look at my face. I didn't say a word. But the only word I could think of was… ugly.

My red-brown hair had turned white, the bangs coverin my eyes. Which the doctor explained had become like that due shock or something like that. My left eye was missing, and I had a huge scar covering the left side of my face.  
>It didn't even look like a normal scar. It started on my forehead, looked like a pentagram, trailing down in a line that severed my eyebrow, mars down my eyelid, and hooked slightly on my cheekbone following the cheek down almost to my chin.<p>

"Ugly." I murmured. I didn't really care about my looks, I always looked like a careless kid but, this?  
>I really didn't want to be called a Satanist or a freak.<p>

"During the crash, your head got smashed in to the window really hard, you may have some… gaps in your memory. Try to train your memory from time to time" the doctor said.

I got a glass eye, it's has a red, because they seemed to have the gray one out of stock, I even got an eye patch to cover my glass eye.  
>They came a couple of weeks later telling me they had found a gray glass eye but I said I was fine with the red one.<br>Truth? I really wasn't ok, but I didn't want to cause any more trouble.

* * *

><p>They started with my rehab, it took almost a year to learn to walk and move my left arm, build my muscles up again.<br>There was a time I asked them where my father was, they only shook their heads.  
>Later I found out he had died. They had hidden this from me so I wouldn't go into shock again and return being a vegetable.<br>(You can't move or do anything, sometimes can talk, it's like being in a coma but being awake)

They often gave me small portions of food, and monthly increased the food on the plate.  
>Because I had been sleeping for such a long time, and didn't eat real food, one of the reasons was because my stomach had problems breaking the food down after such a long time.<p>

When I could walk normally again, still having a bit of a trouble with standing still without crashing down on my knees. I was told I would be transferred to a High school near the hospital.  
>Telling me that the high school I had chosen was too far away, saying it's better if I was near the hospital if something happened. Telling me I still had to come weekly to the hospital to have my weekly checkups.<p>

The day before I had to go to school, I cut my hair, so the bangs covered my eyes.  
>Still having an empty feeling inside me, like something happened to me, mentally.<br>I had a feeling that I didn't act like this before the crash, but I can't really say because my memories are still hazy.  
>Well tomorrow school starts huh.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Holy shambala and saint Nutella, I did it. I wrote it… hoooly cow<br>I have never been in a car crash and I'm no expert in cars. ( w ò .ó)w  
>Well, I know how they treat them in hospitals because, hehe, I'm a practical nurse.<br>Hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter, please review. Stay awesome.**

**-Onmoraki m(_ _)m –Arigato.**


End file.
